Dante Alighieri
Dante Alighieri is the protagonist of the video game, Dante's Inferno. A crusader born to a difficult past, Dante's journey begins when his wife is killed by a man he had spurned during the wars, his sins having caught up with him. Defeating death himself and brandishing his sythe, he went up to the gates of hell themselves to rescue his love, Beatrice, who was denied her ability to reach heaven because of Dante's sins and lies that caused her to fall from grace. Venturing across hell, he confronted and came to terms with each of the sins he had demonstrated during the wars, such as his lust leading him astray from his devotion to his wife, the gluttony and greed of his father infecting him, the merciless wrath he exhibited towards the innocent peoples he had captured in battle, and the betrayal he ultimately showed towards his comrades and God. Once he had redeemed himself of these sins by slaughting his way through hell, he was eventually confronted with Satan himself, who used Dante's new powers to break his chains and free himself from his prison in hell. Proclaiming he could now rise towards heaven and purgatory to bring them to inferno, Dante challeneged the now free Lucifer to combat, eventually defeating him as they fell upwards towards the heavens. The game ended with Dante reaching the unknown mountain that Purgatory lies on, to climb his way towards his love. Battle vs. Cervantes de Leon (by Leolab) Cervantes moves first, lunging with Acheron, his longsword. Dante nimbly parries with his scythe, striking back. His blow is turned aside by Nirvana, Cervantes’ dagger. The two combatants trade strikes, neither getting in a hit. Suddenly, Cervantes ducks under Dante’s scythe and unleashes a flurry of quick stabs, two of which strike Dante in both shins. Wounded, Dante enters Redemption mode, and starts pushing Cervantes back. Dante then strikes with a projectile from his Cross, and the holy energies injure Cervantes and stuns him. As Redemption mode ends, Dante uses his “Suicide Fruit” magic, the blast knocking Cervantes on his back. Dante is sailing back to Florence after escaping from Hell. While sailing off of the coast of Spain, he notices a dramatic and sudden weather change: where it was once sunny and cheerful, it is now cold and rainy. Worried, he straps his cross to his belt. He sees a ship approaching and realizes that, despite the heavy winds and rolling seas, his boat has not moved. Thinking something has gone awry, he walks out onto the deck of his ship, scythe in hand, to the sight of the Dread Pirate, Cervantes, walking onto his ship, dual swords in hand. Dante readies his scythe and calls out a challenge to Cervantes, who enters a combat stance in response. As Dante moves in for the kill, Cervantes struggles up and pulls off a shot with the pistol hidden in Nirvana, striking Dante in the hand Dante drops his scythe in pain, and Cervantes launches into his Critical Finish: he punches Dante into the ground, stabs him in the chest with both swords and throws him upwards. He then jumps above Dante, firing a charged bullet into his body. Dante hits the deck with a loud crack. Cervantes walks up to his limp form and feasts on his soul. Stated and fully healed, he commands his crew to continue with the raid and walks calmly back onto his ship. Expert's Opinion Cervantes has a gunpowder advantage over Dante, giving him the edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Scorpion (by MilenHD) The battle starts at Florence,as Dante Alighieri had return from the Crusades,with many riches for his beloved wife,Beatrice.Little did he know he was spied by the Netherrealm wraith Scoprion,after Dante dismounted his horse,he went to enter the house,but in the next moment,he heard "GET OVER HERE!!!!" and kunai on chain hitted the door.Dante turned and saw Scorpion,who fired his second kunai on chain,hitting Dante's shoulder,saying again "GET OVER HERE" and pulled Dante with him into the Netherrealm. Dante got up,but he was again in Hell."Not again"Dante said with anger,and he pulled his cross and fired holy magic at Scorpion,but the ninja teleported and kicked Dante in the chest,sending him flying.After he landed,Dante pulled his scythe and charged at Scorpion,who at the same time pulled his axe,than both clashed against each other.Dante swung his scythe many times,but Hanzo's superior agility helped to dodge the attacks,than he swung his axe only to bounce of Dante's shoulder guards,than Dante swung again,but this time he scratched Scorpion's knee,and Scorpion made his hellfire kick,sending Dante away from him.Dante got up,but his scythe was missing,than he grabbed his halberd and after he swung it at the wraith,he knocked his axe away.Than Hanzo pulled both of his mugai ryu's and managed to block some of Dante's attacks. But in the next second,Scorpion stabbed Dante with one of his mugai ryus,than Scorpion took away his mask and sprayed hellfire flame,but Dante dodge it,but his halberd was melted.But Dante also realised that this hellfire breath have short range,than Dante grabbed his cross and again fired an holy magic at Scorpion,but Scorpion again teleported behind Dante,but the Crusader was expecting him and blocked the mugai ryu swing with his arming sword,than both began an epic sword fight in the Nether,with Scorpion taking little advantage over Dante,but Dante slashed Scorpion at the belly,making him retrieve. But Scorpion tried to burn Dante again,he breath another hellfire flames,but Dante fired holy magic from his cross,Scorpion didn't saw the giant energy cross coming,because the flames prevent him from seeing it.After the cross hitted Hanzo,his damned soul began dying,and soon he exploded into pieces.Seeing Scorion is dead(for now),Dante raised his cross and said"You cannot hold here forever". Expert's Opinion Although Scorpion's power increases in the Netherrealm,Dante killed Lucifer the ruler of Hell,still if Scorpion dies his soul will respawn after time,but may not thanks to the cross magic. To see,the original battle,weapons,and votes,click here Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors